


Подарок от ученого

by EmberNova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, OOC, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: День рождения отца - это обычно самый нудный и выматывающий день. Однако, хоть и раз в году, но мероприятие неизбежное.
Relationships: Kurosaki Isshin/Kurosaki Masaki





	Подарок от ученого

День рождения отца — это обычно самый нудный и выматывающий день. Нет, Ичиго не мог сказать, что он не интересный. Но когда он до умопомрачения катался на американских горках, скакал, как сайгак, по станциям, выискивая все новые и новые развлечения, терпел отцовский счастливый ор, а потом и пьяный; когда сквозь пальцы смотрел, как отец достает собственных дочерей, стараясь надеть на Карин милое розовое платьице, то, конечно же, под конец дня он будет не лучше ожившего трупа. Несмотря на все веселья, Ичиго каждый раз был вымотанным, будто по нему прошлось стадо слонов.

Но день рождения, хоть и раз в году, мероприятие неизбежное. И надо было думать, что дарить отцу. Обычно это не было что-то из ряда вон дорогое или же оригинальное, порой даже обходилось и вовсе без подарков, предлагая в этом качестве любовь и терпение в этот день ко всем отцовским выходкам и причудам. Ичиго долго не заморачивался и купил часы известной марки, на которые давно засматривался отец, решив еще приготовить отличный домашний торт. К этому он припахает и сестричек заодно.

Ичиго был в приподнятом настроении, держа подарок в кармане и предвкушая счастливую физиономию отца. Но, приближаясь к своему дому, он уже за несколько километров почуял неладное.

— Что это? — спросила настороженная Рукия, прогуливаясь с другом после школы. В этом году и она решила присоединиться к празднику.

Поздравления его отца от друзей были не редкостью, наоборот. Это происходило систематически, что лишь добавляло им баллов приближенности к Куросаки.

— Какого?! — стоя в паре метрах от входа, Ичиго увидел, как в их дом прибывают нескончаемой цепочкой друг за другом гости. В проеме входной двери растворился Урахара, за ним пришла Йоруичи. Где-то на горизонте мелькала рыжая шевелюра лейтенанта Мацумото и, как маленькая собачка под боком, капитан Хитсугая.

— Э-э-эй, Ичиго! Рукия-тян! — отец стоял у входа и всех встречал. Заметив своего сына с его подругой, он поспешил к ним подойти.

— Что здесь происходит?! — озадаченно смотря шокированным взглядом, спросил Ичиго вместо того, чтобы задушевно поздравить отца, как он и планировал.

— Кхм, Ичиго, — толкнула его в бок не менее озадаченная Рукия, но сообразившая, что для начала нужно проявить хотя бы каплю радости.

Куросаки-младший кинул на нее быстрый взгляд и обреченно выдохнул, понимая, что позже все равно получит от отца объяснения.

— Это тебе, — улыбнулся он теплой улыбкой отцу и из-за спины протянул небольшую гладкую коробку, солидную на вид.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он сыну, не переставая улыбаться, и поспешил открыть коробочку, крышка которой не с первой попытки поддалась мозолистым пальцам.

На красной бархатной подушке лежали серебряные часы от знаменитого производителя. Отец улыбнулся как-то иначе, по-теплому, по-семейному и без слов еще раз некрепко приобнял за шею Ичиго, выжидающего реакцию. Как только отец отстранился, Рукия резко подскочила со своим подарком, который был намного проще — подарочный пакет со сладостями. Основной подарок от семейства был у Бьякуи.

Тоширо, развалившись на диване и держа бутылку пива в руке, что-то обсуждал с бывшим капитаном. Музыка громко играла, гости пили и веселились.

— Хирако, я… — в отдалении толпы в темном углу на диванчике у стенки устроилась парочка.

Напившийся Синдзи отставил бокал и с трепетом во взгляде взглянул на девчонку. Он целый вечер подгадывал момент, когда можно будет заграбастать невыносимое маленькое блондинистое чудовище и предпринять попытку совращения. Теперь он сжимал плечи девушки, а на его щеках рисовался легкий румянец или от смущения, или от приличного количества выпивки. Обычно невозмутимая Хиори стыдливо отводила глаза, с каждой секундой краснея все больше.

— А что-о-о тут у нас! — в момент, когда губы пары почти коснулись друг друга, на голову девчонки приземлился необъятный бюст пышногрудой Рангику.

Мацумото, всучив Хирако свой бокал шампанского, схватила двумя пальцами рот Хиори и стала растягивать его в неимоверных формах.

— У нас тут первый поцелуй? — мило поинтересовалась нетрезвая женщина.

Девчушка была смущена до глубины души. Вайзард, сейчас действующий капитан пятого отряда, непонятливо наблюдал за сценой со стороны, хлопая глазами.

— Иссин-сан! — неожиданно подлетела к мужчине черноволосая девчушка, прерывая затянувшуюся беседу бывших капитана и подчиненного.

Глава семейства Куросаки обратил на нее внимание с притягательной теплой полуулыбкой, свойственной зрелым сердцеедам.

— Куросаки-сан, — за ней медленно подошел глава Кучики с такой же мягкой улыбкой. — Поздравляем Вас, — из-за спины он достал элегантный черный зонт-трость, повязанный широкой голубой лентой.

Невооруженным глазом можно было оценить стоимость, а уж Иссин, разбирающийся в дереве, сразу заприметил рукоять зонта, выполненную из эбена. Он поблагодарил семью Кучики, которые после, радостные, что их подарок пришелся имениннику по вкусу, снова отлучились праздновать.

***

Праздник закончился непростительно быстро. Во многом благодаря Мацумото, загоревшейся идеей устроить «пьяные соревнования». И хоть праздник и длился на протяжении шести часов, имениннику все равно показалось, что пролетели они как несколько минут. Некоторые, как, например, капитан Укитаке или капитан Кераку, остались ночевать в доме Куросаки. Иссин выделил всем желающим, которых было не очень много, комнаты для удобства и предпринял попытку прибраться в гостиной. Утомленные огромным количеством гостей, Ичиго с сестрами ушли в соседнюю комнату еще в середине празднования, где включили ящик, транслирующий вечерний блок мультиков, и под них же заснули. Иссин аккуратно вытащил из некрепкой хватки Ичиго пульт и выключил телевизор, потрепав своего старшего сына по голове и накрыв всех троих светло-желтым мягким покрывалом. Он вышел из комнаты и тяжело опустился на диван, устало потерев двумя пальцами глаза.

— Виски? — неожиданно раздался натянутый голос, от которого брюнет даже не дрогнул.

Он, не глядя, пододвинул свой стакан ближе к краю стола. Послышался стук крупного куска льда о стекло и следом журчание алкоголя. Капитан Куротсучи был сегодня единственный, кто был непривычно тих и поникшим.

— Эй, — толкнул его в плечо, приободряя, неотрубившийся с выпивки именинник и подхватил свой бокал. — Чего такой понурый?

Маюри поднял на него взгляд золотистых глаз, и вмиг посерьезневший Куросаки не мог понять, что тот чувствует. В них было необычное смешение тревоги, сострадания и какой-то неопределенности, а также сомнения и нерешительности. Бокал в руке чуть дрогнул, разнося тихий звук столкновения льда и стекла по полутемному помещению.

— Шиба, — бывшему капитану непривычно, что к нему обращаются по старой фамилии. Он внимательнее стал слушать. — Я так и не подарил свой подарок.

— Да чего-о-о ты, — он вновь собирался дружески стукнуть собеседника по спине, тем самым превратив все в шутку.

— Заткнись, — неожиданно грубо осек его капитан, и рука мужчины остановилась на полпути. Иссин и сам понял, что стоит быть тише.

Капитан медленно встал, направившись к горе из подарков, где с краю стоял аккуратно прислоненный черный зонт с ручкой из эбена. Оттуда вывез на колесиках огромную коробку пастельного рыжеватого оттенка с повязанной красной лентой. Он остановил его сбоку от Иссина и отошел чуть в сторону, потянув за край красного банта. Атласная лента легко соскользнула вниз, Куротсучи помедлил.

— Только это… не совсем то… — он думал, как объяснить свою задумку человеку, который далек от его гениальности. Иссин встревожился. Он предчувствовал что-то, и сердце его, казалось, замерло в ожидании неизвестного. Куротсучи еще немного постоял. — А… потом все объясню, — видимо, и сам не выдержав давления ожидания, предупредил ученый.

Он взялся за край крышки, подцепив ее пальцами. Брюнет затаил дыхание. Секунды длились слишком долго. Наконец показалась щель в коробке. Маюри внимательно следил за именинником. От ожидания у того на лбу проступили капельки пота, и в руке еле заметно дрожал стакан с дорогим виски. Шиба вздохнул. Куротсучи предпринял последнюю попытку оценить правильность своих действий. Но даже он не мог вечно сдерживать интригу. Одним широким рывком он откинул крышку, и та отворилась, как дверь. Увиденное повергло бывшего капитана в шок. Несколько секунд с широко распахнутыми глазами он не мог понять, что видит перед собой. Дыхание перехватило, а сердце и вправду пропустило удар. Эти знакомые черты лица. Воспоминания волнами врывались в сознание Куросаки. Эти волнистые рыжие волосы. Иссин сглотнул, не в силах пошевелиться. Человек, находящийся в коробке, медленно раскрыл карие глаза, и тотчас на его лице отобразилась мягкая родная улыбка. Человек сделал шаг, выходя из своей «упаковки». Тонкие руки, пыльно-розовая кофточка. Иссин вздрогнул, глаза стали медленно наполняться слезами. Нет. Не может быть. Это не она. И тем не менее.

— Ма…саки? — казалось, произнес вполне нормально, но на деле из его горла вырвалась лишь пара сдавленных хрипов.

Девушка терпеливо ждала, пока бывший капитан решится подойти к ней. Маюри серьезно беспокоился за состояние именинника.

— Масаки, — слышнее произнес Иссин.

Он встал, позабыв о стакане в его руке, который выпал и приземлился на белый ковер, расплескивая по нему все содержимое, и медленно, почти не отрывая ног от пола, подошел к девушке. Он неотрывно на нее смотрел. Это очередная проекция его фантазии с плаката? Кукла? Он упал перед ней на колени, и по щекам потекли слезы. Он так ничего и не сказал, хотя в голове у него крутилось множество вопросов. Сознание просто кричало: «Масаки, Масаки, Масаки!» Непонятно, то ли отрицая действительность, то ли желая преобразовать мысли в нечто материальное. Он медленно потянул руки к девушке и наконец заключил ее в объятия, уткнувшись лицом в живот.

_— Понимаешь, я… — _что-то объяснял Куротсучи, но Иссин его не слушал. Это было уже не важно.

Перед ним была настоящая, его родная Масаки. Да. Именно так. Это была именно она. Теплая, близкая, реальная. Ее запах, за многие годы незабытый. Он почувствовал, как на спину легли тонкие легкие ладони, принося с собой ощущение покоя.

— Масаки, — рыдал Иссин. Он так ревел, что легкие надрывались, еле успевая ухватить воздух во время редких вдохов. Рев был громким, и Куросаки всех благодарил, что их сын с дочерьми спят, прижавшись друг к другу в соседней комнате. Он просто боялся предположить, что сейчас бы тут произошло, увидь троица свою мать. На кофте любимой оставались мокрые следы от слез.

— Я дома, — тихо произнесла женщина с мягкой улыбкой, медленно поглаживая вздрагивающее тело мужа.

А завтра у них будет новое утро, и Ичиго с маленькими Карин и Юзу встретит на столе легкий завтрак, залитый солнечным светом, и теплая улыбка их любимой вернувшейся мамочки.

**Author's Note:**

> Я - автор-садист, издевающийся над сентиментальной бетой. (с) Бета


End file.
